Peter Parker (Earth-1610)
Real Name: Peter Parker Nicknames: Wall Crawler, Web Swinger, Spidey Former Aliases: No known former aliases Other Current Aliases: No other known current aliases Status Occupation: student at Midtown High School; Daily Bugle intern and webmaster of The Daily Bugle website; former wrestler Legal Status: '''citizen of United States with no criminal record '''Identity: Secret, known to S.H.I.E.L.D, May Parker, Mary Jane Watson, Gwen Stacy (deceased), Kitty Pryde, Eddie Brock, Harry Osborn, Norman Osborn, Donald Roxxon, Silver Sable and her Wild Pack, Morbius (has seen him without his mask), Ben Reilly, the Lizard, many of Parker’s enemies, the Fantastic Four and the X-Men, Peter’s clones. Marital Status: in a relationship Group Affiliation: former member of Norman Osborn’s Six; former member of UCW (Unlimited Class Wrestling) Base of Operations: New York City, New York Education: High school (not yet graduated) Origin On a high school field trip to Oscorp Industries, Peter Parker was bitten by a genetically modified spider. Imbuing him with the proportionate powers of a spider, he gained superhuman strength, speed, agility and stamina and the ability to stick to and crawl surfaces. Place of Birth: Place of birth unknown Known Relatives: Richard Parker (father, deceased), Mary Parker (mother, deceased), Ben Parker (uncle, deceased) and May Parker (aunt) First Appearance: Ultimate Spider-Man #1 History Following the death of his parents, Peter was raised by this Aunt May and Uncle Ben as if he were their own child. Alongside his neighbor Mary Jane Watson and tutoring subject Harry Osborn, Parker found few friends in high school and is often the butt of jokes by bullies Flash Thompson and Kong. After that fateful day at Oscorp Industries, Parker put his new found abilities to fight and won a local wrestling challenge. Cheated of his winnings, he stood idly by as a burglar made off with the winnings from the fight night citing that it wasn't his problem to deal with that situation. Hours later, Uncle Ben was murdered trying to defend his home against the same burglar from the wrestling arena. So guilty of his inactions which led to the death of a loved one, Parker vowed that as long as he was capable he would serve and protect others unable to. As Uncle Ben once said to him, "With great power comes great responsibility." Confessing his secret identity to Mary Jane, the pair embarked on a relationship as boyfriend and girlfriend. The arrival of Gwen Stacy at Midtown High School put pressure on the relationship but survived. Stacy, on the other hand, did not, having become one of a string of victims of Carnage. Fearing her safety and constantly at odds with her placing herself in danger, Peter broke off his relationship with Mary Jane. Peter is currently "dating" Kitty Pryde from the X-Men. Characteristics Height: 5' 10" (1.78 m) Weight: 180 lbs (79 kg) Eyes: Hazel Hair: Brown Unusual Features: Sticky hands and feet. Powers Known Powers: Super-human strength, speed, stamina and agility. Known Abilities: * Spider-sense - an early warning system with the ability to detect dangers from all around him * Ability to stick to almost any surface. Strength Level: Stength Level Unknown Miscellaneous Equipment: Web-shooters. Transportation: Web-lines. Weapons: Web. Notes * The origin of the Ultimate Universe Spider-Man is inherently similar to that of the original with a few modern updates and stylings. * Peter is currently 15 years old and expected to turn 16 in issue 100 of the Ultimate Spider-Man series. Trivia * Recommended Readings * Ultimate Spider-Man Related Articles * External Links * References * ---- Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Copy Edit